


The Seven Souls of Anakin Skywalker

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: Inspired by the song "Seven Souls" by Bill Laswell and William S. Burroughs
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	The Seven Souls of Anakin Skywalker

First is Palpatine, the manipulative Darth Sidious, the kind old Naboo Senator. The last Chancellor of the Old Republic, he puppeteered everything in the galaxy to play out for his own gain, including the genocide of the Jedi and the fall of the Chosen One. He spent years manipulating and planning things from the shadows, sending the right people to their deaths, and the wrong ones to freedom. He was Anakin's director, the one behind it all, the one in charge. Ren.

Second would be Padmé Amidala, formerly Padmé Naberrie, never to be Padmé Skywalker. She was Anakin's reason for living, his energy and light. She kept him going and gave him hope, which pushed just the right buttons to set him up to fall, though she never would have done that on purpose had she known. Padmé was one of those great souls who wants the best for everyone and was willing to fight for it: it's too bad she fell into Palpatine's hands, so she couldn't enact real change in her lifetime. Sekem.

Number three is Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Negotiator, the Sith Killer, Crazy Old Ben, Obi-Wan had many titles in his life. Guardian angel certainly would have fit, as he tried to protect everyone he love, including his padawan. They shared faults, and strengths, in many ways, even though they were surprisingly different men. Obi-Wan and Anakin both loved people deeply, though attachment was forbidden for Jedi. Attachment brought them both strength, and caused death for both of them. Khu.

Luke Skywalker is the fourth, a surprisingly fitting role for the Tattooinian farmboy. He, like his mother before him, wanted the best for everyone, and was willing to fight for it: thankfully, he was molded by much kinder hands. He saw the good still in his father, and nearly sacrificed himself for it. He brought his father back out of the Dark at the end, even if no one else would ever believe that a man like that could be saved. Ba.

Fifth is Leia Organa, nearly Leia Solo, the Princess, the General. The girl with a heart of fire and righteous anger in her veins, who would have broken the Empire with her bare hands if it had been possible. If he'd had the chance Palpatine most certainly would have preferred her as his so-called 'apprentice', though a more accurate term would be 'attack dog'. Leia became the inheritor of her father's legacy in the galaxy, which nearly destroyed her chance to make it a better place. Ka.

Sixth in line is Ahsoka Tano. She was Anakin's padawan, his sister, a child who looked up to him for guidance. She was forced onto a different path, which probably saved her life, really. She was the first Fulcrum on which the Rebellion pivoted, setting an example to be lived up to. She was what the Jedi should have been, what Anakin should have been. The opposite of a shadow, Ahsoka was one of the true beacons of the Light in the galaxy for quite a long time, one her former master should have followed. Khaibit.

Number seven is Sekhu, the Remains. Darth Vader.


End file.
